Ontario
by Felicia Martins
Summary: Matthew ne s'est jamais fait remarqué. Mais c'est comme s'il n'existait pas. Gilbert, lui, a tout fait pour se faire remarquer. Et c'est comme s'il n'existait plus. About meaning of live, memories and love. Tribute to Soway


Ohayo gozaimasu - Konnichiwa mina - Buongiorno a tutti - Hello people – Salutations à tous !

Here we are with the tribute to Soway, avec exactement 3, oui seulement TROIS jours de retard ! Bon comme tu me l'avais demandé, du Pru/Can, je dois dire qu'au départ ça a pas été évident de trouver un sujet, je pensais faire un délire mais j'avais pas d'idée et peur de massacrer les persos en allant trop loin, du coup, bah j'me suis creusée la tete pour trouver LA raison du Pru/Can, parce que, mine de rien, et meme si j'ai été surprise de voir que beaucoup de gens aiment ce couple, je ne lui ai d'abord pas trouvé de raison valable d'exister.

Je dois dire que j'y ai mis le temps, mais ça a fini par venir, avec un « MAIS C'EST BIEN SUR ! » légendaire…enfin, non, ça été assez compliqué à mettre en place, et meme si j'ai essayé de simplifier, j'aborde pas mal de themes philosophiques attenants au monde d'Hetalia, oh et pis un bon bout de la psychologie de Canada aussi, du coup, j'espère que ce sera pas trop dur à comprendre ! Les noms allemands sont tous des putains de références à la con qui m'ont valu des heures de recherche, so j'ai pas le courage de réecrire le meannig de chacune, mais bien sur je t'le dirais si tu tiens vraiment à savoir, so, REVIEW HEIN !

Pis aussi, la phrase de fin et… non en fait tous les paragraphes de fin font référence à la célèbre phrase de « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », inconditionnelle des shojo et de toute connerie guimauve. Phrase qui pour le coup, m'a toujours fait chier, vu que je n'y vois aucune véritable signification, enfin bon, c'est débile, mais on s'en fout, place à la fic (pas trop longue, j'espère…)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**Ontario**

Lui ne s'était jamais fait remarqué. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas.

Lui avait tout fait pour se faire remarquer. Et c'était comme s'il n'existait plus.

Un jeune homme marchait dans la cendre. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Regardant à droite, à gauche, de son habituel air hagard, rêveur. En apparence seulement. Ses rêves n'étaient pas des rêves heureux. Pas cette fois-ci. Il ne pouvait se le permettre, se devait de rester concentré. Concentré sur le souvenir. Essayant de se souvenir de ce dont seul lui aurait pu se rappeler, de ce qui ne pouvait se rappeler qu'à lui. Cherchant à droite, à gauche, quelque chose qui lui aurait rappelé celui qu'il aimait, foulant inlassablement les mêmes terres, croyant ardemment à cette mémoire non moins présente qu'assidue, les mêmes sols, essayant, tentant, s'évertuant, s'efforçant de se souvenir de quelque chose qui lui aurait appartenu.

Retrouver sa trace.

Il cheminait d'un pas morne dans la glaise grisâtre, bigarrée, des derniers jours de pluie, portant un bouquet de fleurs à la main, un lys à la boutonnière. Une fois de plus, il s'était résigné. Et puis, il repartirait. Il finissait toujours par y revenir, pour repartir, encore et toujours. Cycle interminable auquel il ne pensait pas vraiment, tout en sachant comme à chaque fois ce qui allait se passer. Il déposerait la gerbe sur la pierre, resterait quelques instants à la contempler, la stèle dont il avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit la mieux décorée, il le lui avait demandé, il y avait veillé. Solennelle souvenance esseulée, réminiscences et résurgences du temps passé. Une tombe sans corps. Un disparu.

Personne ne devait l'oublier, celui qui de toute sa vie n'avait été qu'inoubliable. Pour lui, ce n'était pas grave. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre qu'on l'oublie. Ce serait comme une trahison.

« Reste awesome. » Toujours les mêmes mots. Et il ajouterait solennellement dans sa tête : _« le temps que je te retrouve. »_

Il embrasserait la pierre froide, laisserait les larmes couler, et puis s'en serait fini. Il s'en irait.

Toujours il finissait par y revenir, refaisait le trajet, tandis que ses recherches demeuraient infructueuses. Inlassablement, cela faisait déjà des années, qui continuaient à couler indifféremment.

Toujours, il finissait par repartir, tandis que ses recherches demeureraient toujours infructueuses.

Inlassablement, il ne savait déjà plus. Combien de temps s'était écoulé, indifféremment du reste.

Mais faute de pouvoir se rendre compte de combien cela faisait, depuis ce temps-là, il y était resté, là-bas. Il s'était éloigné de l'ici bas pour demeurer dans ses souvenirs, hanté par le fait de ne parvenir à relier présent et passé. C'était en quelque sorte une certaine façon de le faire subsister. Il ne l'oublierait jamais. Pour ne pas qu'il disparaisse. Car faute de pouvoir retrouver des preuves de son existence, il ne voulait rien oublier. L'oubli était le fléau attaché à toute âme. Sa tache à lui, son devoir constituait à se rappeler, à se rappeler de lui. Devoir de mémoire.

Ce devoir il ne le lui avait jamais demandé, mais c'était là la dernière volonté dont il se rappelât.

_« Fais en sorte que personne ne m'oublie ! »_

La raison pour laquelle il voulait toujours être remarqué. Etre vu. Etre regardé.

Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on l'oublie. C'était cela la cause de sa perte. A trop vouloir ne pas se faire oublier, il avait fini par attirer un peu trop l'attention, s'était fait remarqué pour les mauvaises raisons. A trop vouloir attirer l'attention, il avait fini par disparaitre complètement. Le jeune homme trouvait cela injuste. Après tout, qu'il y avait-il de mauvais à vouloir un peu de reconnaissance ? Lui avait depuis longtemps abandonné cette idée, avant qu'il ne la lui fasse redécouvrir. Pour eux que la plupart oubliait, ils se devaient au moins d'essayer d'exister. Quel mal y avait-il à cela ?

_« Profite, profite tant que tu peux ! »_

Quel mal y avait-il à profiter du peu que la vie donnait ?

Evidemment, à force de trop vouloir vivre, on finissait par en crever. Etait-cela l'injustice ? La vie était-elle à ce point dénuée de tout sens ?

Une main se resserra sur la poignée en fer qui l'aidait à se maintenir debout dans un tramway circulant à pleine vitesse sur des rails cabossés, roulant sur les nombreux cahots présents dans les faubourgs de la vieille ville de Berlin. Le jeune homme y demeurait toujours, debout, depuis qu'avait commencé le trajet de l'engin. Celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à clôturer la boucle qu'il faisait et refaisait inlassablement plusieurs fois par jour, toujours aux mêmes heures, pour revenir au centre-ville.

Lui ne semblait voir personne, il regardait juste par la fenêtre par laquelle le paysage défilait, chaque jour inchangé, ne fixait rien en particulier, sinon un endroit visible de lui seul. Regardait et le passé, et le présent. Rien n'avait changé. Le passé demeurait inchangé, mais ne laissait plus aucune trace de son passage, comme au « début ». Le présent demeurait inchangé, et pourtant il avait l'impression malsaine que jour après jour, il s'acharnait à effacer toujours un peu plus celui auquel il s'était attaché. Lui demeurait incapable, impuissant à joindre les deux, à faire le lien. C'est qu'il devait y arriver, cependant, s'il voulait réhabiliter celui qui n'était plus, raviver son souvenir chez chacun, et faire renaitre ce temps-là.

Il devait…trouver des traces. Et tant pis si le présent voulait le détruire, si l'Allemagne reniait son frère. Car l'on ne pouvait jamais totalement effacer le passé, n'est-ce pas ? D'aucuns disaient que peu importait l'acharnement que vous y mettiez, il finissait par revenir.

Ce simple fait était synonyme de consternation pour beaucoup, et glaçait le sang des hommes. Le fait dans son existence, de toujours devoir quelque chose, de toujours avoir des comptes à rendre à quelqu'un, de ne pas pouvoir tout gommer pour réécrire le monde d'un coup de pinceau, de ne réussir à couper tous les ponts d'un simple coup de ciseaux, d'un seul, d'être, en fin de compte, toujours attaché à quelque chose.

Et non, ça ne marchait pas comme ça, l'Histoire.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Combien c'était là quelque chose de merveilleux de ne pas être seul, sans famille ni attache. Eux ne saisissaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient.

Ils ne pouvaient comprendre combien pour lui c'était là le plus beau symbole d'espoir qu'il pouvait y avoir. Combien c'était rassurant d'avoir un passé auquel s'attacher, un passé à ses cotés, comme un ami dont il savait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, qui resterait à jamais à ses cotés, comme c'était bon de savoir qu'il y avait, ici-bas, quelque chose pour vous reliez à la vie, dont on ne savait qu'il ne vous oublierait pas.

Eux ne comprenaient pas ce que c'était que de naitre sans personne, de vivre sans aucun lien, sans rien à quoi se tenir, sans personne à qui s'unir, à qui s'attacher.

Après tout, ils étaient différents.

Mais pour Matthew, ce simple fait restait la plus belle vérité qui soit.

C'était pour cela qu'il s'y raccrochait encore de toutes ses forces, ne cesserait jamais de s'y accrocher. Car il ne l'oublierait jamais, celui qui lui avait donné un passé, quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, celui à qui il s'était attaché. Celui qui lui avait donné ses souvenirs, ses si merveilleux souvenirs qu'il avait juré de garder de tout comme il le garderait lui, enfoui au plus profond de son cœur, à jamais dans sa mémoire. Celui qui l'avait accepté, qui s'était confié à lui, qui lui avait offert son attention comme son soutien.

Celui qui était tout pour lui. Son passé, son port d'attache.

Il se prénommait Gilbert.

Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps ça faisait. Qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Mais il était sur d'une chose. Tant qu'il ne disparaitrait pas de sa mémoire, il ne disparaitrait jamais complètement. Et certainement pas de celle des hommes, il y veillerait. Il y tenait et s'y attelait déjà du mieux qu'il pouvait, quand il rentrait au pays, comme il devait le faire aujourd'hui. Rappelant à eux les souvenirs, se rappelant d'eux.

Dans une certaine logique, il ne voulait pas qu'ils partent en fumée, ne voulait pas qu'ils pourrissent, parce que sinon, ce serait toute sa vie, trace après trace qui s'en irait. Chaque souvenir précieux était une partie de lui, un peu de son essence même. Il ne se le permettrait pas, de voir ne serait-ce qu'un infime morceau de lui s'en aller. Il avait déjà du mal à les rassembler, ce n'était pas pour que tout parte en pièces au premier coup de vent qui balayerai ses espoirs. Car on disait du vent qu'il était impitoyable, semblable au temps. Impitoyablement, il continuait à le pousser vers l'avant et le précipice, impitoyablement, il continuait à tenter de le balayer, lui. Mais il ne l'aurait pas, s'était promis Matthew. Tant qu'il y aurait ces souvenirs, tant qu'il resterait de ses souvenirs, et tant et si bien qu'il en avait tant amassé, des souvenirs, tant distribués, aussi, que jamais, oh il en était convaincu, jamais il ne pourrait disparaitre. C'était là une chose tout simplement impossible, inenvisageable. On ne fait pas disparaitre quelqu'un de si awesome comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt.

Il avait donc tout fait pour garder le plus de traces, de souvenirs de lui. Avait gardé les petites attentions et les cadeaux précieux. Avait gardé meubles et breloques, avait racheté son appartement en plein cœur de Berlin. Avait gardé les vêtements qu'il lui avait donnés ce jour là.

Et avait chaque jour durant continué à les laver.

Il n'était qu'un petit garçon à l'époque. Un petit garçon perdu au milieu de l'immensité du monde. Au milieu de l'immensité de la guerre. Seulement Matthew savait, avait toujours su qu'il était spécial, différent des gens qu'il croisait tous les jours dans la rue. Il n'avait pas eu la même enfance que les autres gamins de son âge, pas la même origine ni la même vie. Enfant déjà, il passait inaperçu.

Dans les ténèbres, personne ne le voyait. Caché dans son coin, écrasé par un mur d'ombre si haut qu'il s'était dit qu'il devait assurément monter jusqu'au ciel, assis sur le carrelage de briques dures, ciselé, abimé que faisait toujours le temps. Emprisonné entre ombre et briques. Pendant un long moment, il n'aurait su dire combien de temps, il n'avait vu que ça. De l'ombre et des briques.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours été seul. Sans parents.

Là-bas, tout le monde demandait, devait se demander ce dont il s'agissait, mais avaient beau faire, n'obtenaient nulle réponse. Lui ne s'était demandé qu'une fois, et quand le silence lui avait fait face, il s'était désintéressé de la question, se disant que ça devait être normal, d'être seul.

Au début pourtant, il avait cherché à palier à ce manque, à vaincre l'ombre qui le rendait invisible aux yeux des autres, se disant que ce n'était pas possible, de vivre tout seul, de vivre sans amour, même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il pressentait que c'était important. Il avait recherché l'amitié, il avait recherché des camarades. Etait-ce parce qu'il était invisible, était-ce parce qu'il était différent, il avait toujours été mis à l'écart. Ou pas exactement. Il avait toujours été à l'écart.

On lui avait répondu. De rares fois. Ceux-là lui disaient simplement qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour être avec eux, qu'il n'était pas _des leurs_, et qu'il y avait bien une raison à cela. Et il ne savait pourquoi, mais ça lui faisait mal.

Que pouvait-il lui faire défaut ? Il n'en savait rien, et c'était ça, il s'en souvenait, ça avait été ça, le pire : ne pas savoir.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard qu'il apprît qui il était vraiment. Qu'_il_ lui apprît qu'il avait en vérité quelque chose de plus que les autres.

Le jour ou il abandonna l'idée de vaincre l'ombre, de se battre contre les ténèbres. Et choisit celle de battre le pavé, de fuir les briques. Il s'était assis sur un de ses espèces de tubes dans les aires de jeu que les gamins s'amusent à explorer et qu'il avait recyclé en abri pour se protéger de la pluie. L'aire qu'il avait choisie était abandonnée, les balançoires grinçant tristement, le tourniquet renversé, apparemment immobilisé sur un coté et la boue rampant à ses pieds. Enfin choisi… tout était relatif. A force de courir, il avait atterri ici. Il se demanderait à jamais comment il avait fait pour échouer dans cet endroit maussade ou toujours le ciel semblait pleurer. Il était juste parti tout droit, sans se retourner. Et se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Forcément, personne ne viendrait le chercher. Personne n'avait jamais fait attention à lui, de toute façon. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Pourquoi pour la première fois avait-il senti son cœur battre, au rythme des gouttes, comme s'il était vivant ? Cela n'y semblait rien et pourtant c'était comme s'il était sorti des ténèbres.

Il avait alors relevé la tête, regardé le ciel. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais le peu qu'il en voyait était déjà grand. Il avait humé l'air humide, avait senti les relents de terre et d'eau, ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Comme lorsqu'il voulait que quelque chose se passe, qu'il le voulait ardemment, qu'il le priait instamment, il s'était senti comme si quelque chose pour la première fois allait se passer, comme si tout allait changer, d'un coup, d'un seul, soudainement, comme ça. Juste parce que c'était ce qui devait arriver.

Le cœur qui bondit dans la poitrine, le soudain regain d'énergie, l'estomac qui descend et les yeux qui se mettent à pétiller. Le sentiment que quelque chose allait arriver,

Et quelqu'un était arrivé.

Car c'était alors qu'il avait entendu. Le bruit de quelqu'un. Pas spécialement, en fait. Juste, un bruit autre que celui de la pluie. Le bruit d'un caillou qui roulait sur le sol, c'était bien cela, quelqu'un qui avait dû shooter dedans, brisant du même coup la lente flopée, la morose mélopée.

Il était arrivé.

Lui était resté prostré, s'était même recroquevillé, comme à son habitude, les mains sur les oreilles, et la tête dans les genoux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il cherchait inconsciemment à s'en protéger, craignant on ne savait quoi de cette présence qui de toute façon ne le regarderait pas. Ne devait pas le remarquer. Il ne voulait pas voir, ni entendre le moment ou la silhouette ferait un autre pas, et le dépasserait.

Il était arrivé vers lui, était venu à lui. Il dirait toujours par la suite qu'il était venu pour lui, même si l'autre, avec le sourire, avait toujours soutenu le contraire. Que c'était par hasard, par pur hasard, qu'il l'avait trouvé. Les doigts croisés derrière son dos.

Une lumière s'était détachée du rideau de pluie, un visage blanc avait déchiré le brouillard qui l'encerclait de toutes parts.

Il avait relevé la tête, levé les yeux. Et avait immédiatement prié. Et s'était immédiatement levé, avait cherché à fuir. Il l'avait bousculé, pensant passer à travers l'une de ses visions, qui, entremêlées de réalité, se mêlait parfois à ses rêves, et dont il ne voulait pas.

Mais l'autre était tangible, concret, il avait senti au passage l'étoffe de son vêtement, ce qui l'avait déstabilisé, déséquilibré, mais il ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant. Il avait continué de courir, comme il l'avait toujours fait, fuyant ce qui résolument, n'existait que derrière ses paupières closes.

_« Eh toi ! »_

Comment avait-il fait pour le voir ? Ce n'était pas _normal. _Il avait presque peur,_ maintenant. _Mais il continuait à prier, instamment, ardemment, inlassablement pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas l'oublier instantanément, comme ça avait toujours été les cas ? Priant toujours, n'osant espérer pour qu'il puisse le trouver, n'osant se retourner, de peur qu'il n'ait disparu.

Etait-ce cela le changement qu'il avait senti ?

Lui que personne ne remarquait. Condamné à l'exil. Condamné à l'oubli. A disparaitre. Il s'était depuis longtemps fait à cette idée. Emprisonné entre quatre murs et d'innombrables ténèbres, figé contre la pierre, si tellement figé qu'il en paraissait une partie à part entière, piégé dans l'ombre, si totalement piégé qu'il semblait l'être, l'incarner, l'ombre. Jamais rien de plus qu'un simple reflet. Rien de moins qu'une ombre, à coté de quoi tous passaient. Sans qu'il n'accroche le regard. Sans qu'ils ne lui accordent ne serait-ce qu'un regard, le plus petit coup d'œil. Après tout, pourquoi regarder une ombre ? Cela ne présentait aucun intérêt. Surtout, aux yeux de ceux qui vivaient dans la lumière, auprès des non cloitrés entre briques et ténèbres, il s'était trouvé invisible.

Invisible, cela voulait dire inaccessible pour les autres. Et qui dit inaccessible, dit sans importance, sans utilité. Pourquoi chercher à croiser le regard de quelqu'un, si cela ne revêtait pas le moindre sens ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on _veuille _le regarder, puisque cela ne servait à rien, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison à une telle attitude. Mais si vraiment personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, si vraiment il était aussi loin des regards, aussi éloigné de toute sorte de préoccupation dont autrui aurait pu faire objet à son intention, sans la plus infime attention, ne risquait-il pas de disparaitre, à cause de ce vide qu'il sentait grandir en lui, à cause de ce vide qui menaçait son existence même ?

Il s'était alors dit qu'il y avait forcément une raison à son existence. Logique. Même s'il ne savait pas laquelle, cela lui paraissait dénué d'intérêt à partir du moment où il ne pouvait de toute façon la découvrir. Et quand cette raison, qu'importe soit-elle, cesserait d'exister, lui disparaitrait. C'était un peu simple comme raisonnement, mais c'était là le seul qui lui était accessible. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait il s'était mis à se poser de plus en plus de questions. Quelle était véritablement sa raison d'être ?

Une horrible réflexion lui était venue alors. Peut-être était-cela, ce qu'il lui manquait, ce que les autres disaient qu'il lui manquait, une raison, pour justifier d'être là. Peut-être était-il né par erreur, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais du voir le jour…

C'était comme si les ténèbres et les murs avaient associé leurs forces et combiné leurs efforts pour conjointement se refermer sur lui et étouffer ce qui découla de sa réflexion.

Car il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, là-bas. Pour en arriver à cette conclusion : pourquoi si tout cela n'avait été qu'une grossière erreur, s'il n'avait pas_ dû_ vivre, ne mettait-on tout simplement pas fin à son existence ? C'est que sa vie devait avoir une importance, malgré tout, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison, tout compte fait. Mais là-bas, il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas la trouver.

C'était ce qui avait motivé son départ.

Et pourtant, une fois arrivé dans un endroit dont il ignorait tout, il s'était senti encore plus perdu. Que pouvait-il trouver ici ? Il ne savait déjà pas ce qu'il cherchait. Une raison, ça pouvait être tout mais pas n'importe quoi, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait décemment toucher du doigt, en se disant « mais c'est bien sur ! Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas le voir plus tôt ? »

Une raison d'exister, ça voulait dire quelque chose pour quoi exister, quelque chose qui saurait que l'on existe, qui saurait que l'on est là, et ça suffirait à donner de l'importance à n'importe qui, non ? Cela voulait dire qu'il aurait de l'importance au moins pour ce « quelque chose », comme il s'était dit. Sauf que lui n'avait de l'importance pour rien ni personne, n'existait pour rien ni personne, n'avait rien ni personne.

Mais il avait senti qu'on lui attrapait la manche. Il s'était figé, n'essayant pas de se débattre, à son habitude, de savoir, comme d'usage.

Qu'importe, il n'y prêtait plus aucune attention. Que personne ne fasse attention à lui, peu importait après tout, ça avait fini par lui sembler normal, par rentrer dans sa norme de vision des choses. Et puis pourquoi en vouloir à des gens qui ne le voyaient pas ? Ce n'était pas de leur faute. Il n'y avait rien à leur reprocher, rien à reprocher à personne, sinon à lui, puisque c'était de lui que tout partait. Etait-ce de sa faute? « Peut-être » se serait-il dit il y avait longtemps, et nécessairement en ce cas, il aurait cherché ce qu'il lui manquait, ce qui lui faisait défaut pour ne pas être vu. Il se serait sans cesse remis en question, cherchant désespérément ce qui n'allait pas, ce que l'on pouvait bien lui reprocher pour ne pas le voir, faire comme s'il n'était pas là. S'_il_ lui avait laissé le temps, s'_il_ l'avait laissé seul, s'_il_ ne l'avait jamais trouvé, s'il était demeuré seul, il serait parti à la recherche de ce qui lui manquait. Mais heureusement, il l'en avait gardé, de cette lourde erreur.

_« Eh tu dois avoir froid à rester tout seul ici? » _

_Sans plus d'explication, ou seulement pour achever de le convaincre, il l'avait drapé dans sa cape d'un bleu noir profond, souligné d'une touche de vert. _

_« Tu n'es pas comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Son visage s'était éclairé d'un sourire discret, peut-être pour ne pas l'effrayer. Matthew s'était senti rougir, d'être ainsi découvert._

_« Allez, viens avec moi. » _

Si bien que seul lui était resté son plus grand questionnement: _« mais me voient-ils, ou font-ils__ semblant __de ne pas me voir ? »_ La hantise, d'être le seul à ne pas voir ce qui était évident, sur lui, ce qui faisait, que peut-être, les gens n'avaient pas envie de le voir. Ce qui lui faisait défaut, ce qui le rendait différent, repoussant, ce qui chez lui rebuterait au point les gens qu'ils le rejettent et fasse complètement abstraction de lui.

_« Qu'ils ne veuillent pas de toi… ? _

_- Oui, parce que je les dégouterais tellement, les autres gens, que…_

_- Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue. Pourquoi voudrais-tu débecter qui que ce soit?_

_- Merci, mais… Les gens font semblant de pas me voir..._

_- C'est pas qu'ils font semblant...ils peuvent juste pas... »_

_Son visage, d'habitude si ouvert et toujours fendu d'un sourire, s'était assombri, renfermé, rembruni._

La rame filait.

Un bon moment, cette crainte était demeurée, et puis elle avait fini par disparaître. Comme le reste.

Et maintenant il ne s'inquiétait pas, il ne s'inquiétait plus pour ça. Les gens pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, lui ne se reprochait plus rien, depuis ce temps, ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait à se reprocher. Alors mieux valait faire comme eux : ne pas les voir, ne pas les regarder. _Ignorer_. « De ceux qui se complaisance dans l'ignorance n'auront jamais accès au savoir. » Matthew grogna. Il détestait cette maxime.

Le passé était bien plus intéressant que le présent. Mais ce dernier était nécessaire à connaitre l'antérieur.

Il savait qu'il avait besoin du présent. De toute façon, plus personne ne le remarquait. Il ne faisait rien pour « ça ». Rien pour exister.

Le monde était fou.

Comme s'il lui fallait prouver son existence comme attester de son identité. Il connaissait le second, grâce à lui, pas le premier.

_« Pourquoi chercher une raison à ton existence ? Il n'y a pas de raison._

_Son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines, et du visage de l'autre jaillit un sourire puissant._

_« Mais tu n'en a pas besoin voyons! Tu existes et puis c'est tout. Et c'est déjà bien assez, suffisant, pour moi._

_Les derniers mots avaient fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite._

La rame avait filé.

Plus il tentait de se rappeler de ses moindres mots, ces moindres bribes de conversations, ces moindres moments passés ensemble, et plus il avait l'impression que le temps passait vite, agrandissant la distance qui les séparait, faisait peser sur lui plus instamment le poids de la limite, de sa _mort_, ne souhaitant pas qu'ils se retrouvent.

Plus il essayait de s'y accrocher, et moins il n'y paraissait.

A force de se raccrocher au passé, il finissait par en oublier le présent. Il était en train de perdre ses derniers repères, son équilibre, ce si fragile lien qui se brisait entre ses doigts quand il le serrait trop fort. A privilégier l'un, l'autre se dérobait à lui, se dérobait sous ses pieds. Et il finirait par tomber.

Et s'il disparaissait ?

Non, il n'y pensait pas. Ou plutôt n'y pensait plus. A l'époque où il n'avait ni avenir, ni présent, ni passé, il s'y était résigné. Et maintenant, qu'il avait un but, quelqu'un à protéger, une raison à défendre, un futur, un présent et un passé, il n'était plus question de se remettre en cause. Car il avait fini par trouver, malgré tout: le lien entre passé et présent, c'était lui ; et la raison, c'était Gilbert. Il n'y avait là pas plus simple au monde. C'était la base, le fondement même de sa pensée. Et c'est pourquoi il croyait toujours l'autre vivant. Si lui parvenait, était parvenu à survivre malgré tout, alors qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment, alors pourquoi pas _lui_ ? _Lui_ qui avait toujours voulu rester, qui avait toujours tout fait pour cela. Se faire remarquer. Etre vu. Exister.

Il l'avait suivi jusqu'à chez lui, jusqu'à ce riche appartement de la partie Est du centre-ville, à l'époque ou tout était encore coupé en deux, d'un style victorien qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et auquel il n'avait jamais prêté attention. Mais le prussien si. Il disait que le lieu de vie était le reflet de celui qui y habitait. C'est pourquoi il s'attenait à n'acheter que des tentures chères, des bibelots d'une haute valeur marchande et des fringues griffées, modèles et égéries des plus grandes marques. Il n'était cependant pas tiré à quatre épingles, lavé, savonné, ratissé, rasé, peigné, ciré, apprêté avec rigueur, impeccable, non rien de tout cela.

Juste _classe_.

Juste assez pour se faire remarquer, mener un haut train de vie, mais pas suffisamment pour être catégorisé, classé, coté chez les aristocrates. Il disait qu'il les détestait, ceux-là, avec leurs manières et leur fausse galanterie, leurs fausses valeurs et leur vraie indulgence à l'égard de ceux qui n'étaient pas comme eux. Etre riche n'était pas pour lui une manière de se faire remarquer, juste une de s'affirmer, dans ce monde impitoyable. Il fallait savoir faire étalage de sa richesse, pour impressionner les autres, sans aller trop loin, en faire trop pour paraitre rien d'autre que d'un monstrueux ridicule.

Lui faisait tout pour se faire remarquer. C'était cela qui faisait son nom, c'était cela qui faisait sa renommée. Lui était remarqué pour sa différence. Et c'était ce que lui admirait le plus le jeune homme, à cette époque. Car véritablement, cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de remarquable, d'admirable, quelqu'un à qui il aurait bien voulu ressembler.

_Il courrait à ses cotés, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte._

_« Pourquoi…? Pourquoi je devrais vous suivre ?_

_- Tu voudrais que je te le dise hein ? C'est bien normal, tu as peur et tu es perdu, si bien qu'à force de ne pas savoir ou aller et quoi faire, tu as perdu toute envie de faire quoi que ce soit, de vivre, tout simplement. »_

_Il l'avait regardé, et ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers lui, comme pour lui offrir ce sublime regard qu'il n'oublierait jamais, qui ne l'avait jamais laissé. Il avait des yeux comme il n'en avait jamais contemplé auparavant, et ses yeux là le fixaient, lui. C'était la première fois qu'on lui accordait une telle chose, aussi simple et magnifique à la fois, qu'un regard. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'un quelconque signe d'assentiment, ou de remerciement, il avait deviné, en ce seul échange. Alors Matthew s'était muré dans le silence, avait baissé les siens. Comment ce pouvait-il que quelqu'un… ? Il osait presque espérer._

_« Ceux qui ne veulent pas de cette terre, qui veulent mourir, disparaissent les premiers. »_

_Il avait sursauté._

_« Je ne veux pas disparaitre ». _

_Mis le plus d'entrain et de détermination possible dans sa voix._

_« Tu veux comprendre? »_

_Avait hoché la tête, avec l'air le plus convaincu qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il était là et quelle était sa place, ainsi que ce qu'il devait faire. Entre autre pour que les autres le remarque. Entre autre pour chasser les ombres, et puis parce que c'était ce qu'il semblait vouloir lui faire dire. Et il était fier de le lui dire, fier de sentir l'intérêt qu'il lui portait, sur lui, le recouvrant comme la cape sur ses épaules, le protégeant assurément du froid comme elle de la pluie._

_Ce pouvait-il que quelqu'un puisse comprendre ce qu'il ressentait…puisse savoir qui il était, ce qu'il était ? _

_Son cœur s'était gonflé d'une émotion nouvelle pour lui, qui l'étreignait comme Gilbert le ferait plus tard, comme l'aura de chaleur communicative qu'il dégageait et le nimbait d'une douce clarté, un élan de considération, d'égard, d'estime presque, un halo qui, telle l'aurore, dissipait tout ombre et crainte._

_Espoir._

Il l'avait invité, lui avait expliqué.

« Tu n'es pas différent de moi. Pas vraiment des hommes, mais bien plus que cela. Un ensemble d'idées, de pensées communes rassemblées en une seule entité, une existence. A la fois groupement de gens et territoire, réalité géographique et réalité humaine, représentation de ceux qui partagent une même culture, une même origine et une même autorité. Tu es un pays, une nation, _Canada_.

Eux deux étaient pareils. Condamnés à disparaitre, à perdre la faculté d'exister s'ils ne se battaient pas.

_« Mais il me manque quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Quelque chose pour quoi ?_

_- Eh bien quelque chose pour exister aux yeux des autres, je ne sais pas…, non ?_

_« Tu n'as besoin de rien pour exister à mes yeux, tu es tel que tu es et je t'assure que le problème ne vient pas de toi, mais des autres..._

_« Mais…pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas ? »_

La rame filerait toujours.

C'est quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais clairement révélé, mais qu'il avait fini par deviner. En un sens, c'était lui qui le lui avait apprit. Il voulait y croire.

C'est parce que les gens n'avaient pas conscience de lui appartenir. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il existait. Tous ces gens qui existent n'avaient pas conscience de son existence à lui, qu'il était là, parmi eux, pour eux, qu'il était _eux_.

Il lui avait juste dit, avant de partir, la dernière fois.

_« Aide-les à comprendre. »_

Bien sur, il n'avait pas compris. Et dans un sens, c'était normal. Si lui ne comprenait pas, comment alors _eux_ pouvaient-ils comprendre. Lui, quand il avait rencontré Prussia, était perdu. C'est pourquoi les _siens_, eux aussi étaient perdu. Mais il suffisait que lui comprenne, pour que tous en prenne conscience. C'était cela qu'il avait voulu lui dire.

« Aide-les à comprendre _qui_ tu es, aide-les à leur faire prendre conscience que tu existes. »

Il lui avait-il dit, avant de partir, la première fois.

« Un jour on te découvrira, et ce jour marquera le début de ta véritable existence.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on découvre qui je suis, puisque vous m'avez trouvé »

« Enfin, tu peux me tutoyer. »

Il avait souri, avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Alors, il avait réfléchi. Et à son retour, s'était exclamé :

« C'la me suffit que vous sachiez que j'existe ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer, comme v-toi ! »

Il s'était penché, lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux, avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant, les poings sur les hanches.

Il se rappellerait toujours de ce rire. _Kesesese… _

« Alors comme ça, tu veux pas imiter le grand Ore-sama ! Tu veux pas faire comme moi et être _Awesome _? »

Il lui avait tourné le dos, avait fait mine de bouder.

« Tant pis, mais j'ai quand même l'impression que tu ne le veuilles ou non, tu deviendras quelqu'un, gamin, tu iras loin ! »

- Eh ! s'était-il offusqué, j'suis pas un gamin ! »

Un clin d'œil.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment offusqué, à vrai dire encore aujourd'hui ce souvenir le faisait rire. Surtout quand il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait marmonné après.

« Je me demande bien qui est le plus gamin entre nous deux… »

Et un coussin dans la figure. Un.

Prussia était un grand gamin. Qui avait essuyé une grande chute.

Son sourire s'évanouit.

Matthew serra son petit livre aux pages fragiles et à la couverture fanée contre sa poitrine.

Son voyage avait duré. Son temps avait duré. Jusqu'à sa destination. Et que la rame s'arrête.

Il leva les yeux, signa d'un marque page invisible l'endroit de sa lecture ou il s'était arrêté. Voilà, la rame avait fait un tour complet.

Elle allait repartir. Et lui avec.

Et ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à son point de départ. La « Freie Universität Berlin ». L'université libre de Berlin.

Pourquoi l'université ? Cela lui avait juste semblé l'endroit le plus opportun pour commencer ses recherches.

Gilbert voulait qu'il vive. Cela avait été sa première conviction. Sans fournir aucun effort pour survivre, il y était toujours parvenu. Cela signifiait-il que quelque part, les autres avaient bien conscience de son existence, de qui il était ? Si c'était cela, c'était rassurant. Mais au fond peu importe.

Il s'était persuadé que tant qu'il n'aurait pas accompli ce pour quoi il était là, sa mission, son devoir, la tache qu'il s'était lui-même confié, non, qu'il, que Gilbert lui avait confié, il ne serait pas habilité à disparaitre, et ne disparaitrait pas. Il en était intimement convaincu.

Son but et son futur, son passé et son présent, celui qui l'avait protégé, celui qu'il avait à défendre, sa raison de vivre, de continuer à exister. Pour lui. Pour deux, pour eux-deux. Il se devait de continuer à vivre.

Vivre pour lui. Vivre pour deux.

_« Attends-moi ! »_

Ce qu'il criait silencieusement, toujours silencieusement, se murant dans le silence, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Avant. Et quand il parlait d'avant, c'était de la période qui avait précédé leur rencontre, pas de celle qui l'avait suivi. Il ne souhaitait pas dresser de barrière supplémentaire entre lui et Gilbert. Il y en avait déjà assez comme ça. Peut-être parce que c'était une façon de se protéger, il était toujours resté silencieux, mais de toute façon les autres ne l'écoutaient pas. Quoi qu'il ait à dire, ne l'entendaient pas.

Sauf lui.

Quand il était là, cette joie et cette force de vivre ranimait son intérêt, piquait sa curiosité et déliait naturellement sa langue, en sa présence il se sentait pousser des ailes. Il n'était pas comme ces enfants à la pension. Lui non seulement l'entendait, mais il avait aussi été le premier à l'écouter. Et puis, seul, il n'osait parler, il n'osait se parler à lui-même, pour calmer un tant soi peu la tension permanente dans laquelle il vivait, ne serait-ce que pour se rassurer en se rappelant à lui-même. Entendre le son de sa voix pour se rappeler qu'il en avait encore une, et qu'il était toujours là, n'avait pas disparu sans s'en rendre compte. Il lui arrivait d'avoir la pensée étrange de ne déjà plus exister, et alors lui prenait la fervente envie d'ouvrir la bouche, pour qu'en sorte un râle, pour qu'en sorte un son, et lui prouve qu'il respirait encore. Mais alors lui revenait la peur qu'on le prenne pour un fou, s'il ne l'était pas déjà. Il était déjà assez différent des autres comme ça.

_« Fais de ta différence une force. »_

Croire. Courir. Courir.

Comment Gilbert faisait-il ? Comment avait-il fait toutes ses années ? Lui ne parvenait pas à être joyeux. Comme au temps où il la lui transmettait, cette joie de vivre. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir mettre de muraille entre eux, il avait beau essayer de croire qu'il l'était, joyeux, content, se voiler la face ou essayer de se mentir, il n'arrivait pas à l'être, à ressentir cette joie, ce _bonheur _en pensant qu'il était celui qui avait survécu. Des deux, celui qui avait survécu. Cela faisait mal, juste mal. Et il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la tristesse qui l'envahissait alors. Même en essuyant ses larmes, même en se l'imaginant à ses cotés. Il n'arrivait pas à le faire exister.

Pourtant, il était encore là, il en était persuadé. Il était là, sinon il n'y aurait plus de raison à son existence. Il suffisait de le retrouver.

Alors, il s'était mis à chercher.

Vivre et chercher.

Ce qu'il faisait en battant le pavé, toujours sous la pluie, toujours dans le froid. Pas après pas, pavé après pavé, le visage dégoulinant. Aujourd'hui Berlin pleurait. Même en ne sachant pas ou il allait, même lorsque ses yeux étaient bien trop aveuglés pour lui montrer quoi que ce soit, même quand ses sens le trahissait, au détour d'une ruelle, et qu'il croyait reconnaitre une ombre, une _lumière _familière, il continuait à courir, à avancer. Il le lui devait. Il se le devait.

Il se rappelait très bien d'où il était parti. De ce palier, le seuil de cet appartement ou il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Ce sourire assuré. Son rire, comme un défi. Et dehors les bombes qui mugissaient. Il descendait les marches. Sans en omettre une seule. Posait la main sur la poignée, tournait, franchissait le seuil. Il n'y avait pas encore de mot pour décrire la tristesse.

Et courait, courait. Seul. Refaisait le même trajet, toujours, exactement le même chaque jour.

Au début, il cheminait à pieds. Il partait tôt le matin, sitôt ses yeux ouverts, et même s'ils étaient encore à demi-collés par les larmes dissipées de la veille, ce n'était pas important, car toujours demain était un autre jour, toujours il avait cet espoir que le lendemain quelque chose serait différent, quelque chose aurait changé. Et chaque jour tout recommençait. Il partait chaussures aux pieds et air résolu, descendait sur le trottoir et entreprenait sa longue marche, qui irait de l a Neue Wache àla Deutsche Staatsbibliothek, de Museumsinsel à l'Hackesche Höfe en passant par l'Alexanderplatz et le Gendarmenmarkt. Il franchissait Nikolaiviertel (vieille ville), traversait Charlottenburg, les rues de Köpenick, tournait au coin de la Fernsehturm puis de la Funkturm, coupait par Friedrichshain pour ensuite revenir sur ses pas, il ne fallait rien oublier, il n'omettait pas un endroit. Il parcourait des lieues et des lieux, faisait les poubelles et faisait les marchés, à la recherche de la moindre trace, du plus petit avis de passage.

Empreinte, impression, sillage, tout était bon pour le faire espérer. Des fois, il apercevait une hauteur, un relief qui lui était familier, mais ce n'était qu'une pale copie d'une œuvre passée. C'est qu'il en y avait des œuvres, en son temps ! La gloire de la Prusse était partout, s'incarnait en tout, dans son architecture et dans ses édifices, dans ses sculptures comme dans ses toiles, dans ses pierres et dans ses rues, en son corps et en l'esprit de son peuple, en sa chair et en son souffle.

Pour une grande partie détruite avec ce que Gilbert avait construit, il pourchassait alors ce qu'il pouvait encore retrouver de sa gloire, les fragments qu'il pouvait encore ramasser et qu'il ramenait chez lui, chez eux, comme preuve que ses recherches n'avaient points été vaines, comme trophée d'une improbable chasse au trésor, comme trésor d'une invraisemblable épopée. Autant de témoignages de son existence qu'il se surprenait à croiser, au détour d'un chemin, au hasard d'une rue, quand un contour, une silhouette accrochait son regard, et, pour peu que ce ne soit pas là fantaisie, lubie, œuvre nourrie d'images de son âme esseulée, il se prenait à croire, pour se rendre à la fin, invariablement compte de l'absurdité de cette forme, de l'invraisemblance de cette autre-là.

Alors, à défaut de trop croire, il croyait assez. En lui. A défaut d'être joyeux, il était organisé, concentré. Méthodique, il avait commencé à fouiller les décombres.

Tel quelque parent, proche venu récupérer quelque breloque, détail insignifiant pour autre que lui-même, après une catastrophe, un vieux cadre photo ou figurait encore ce qu'était la puissance du passé, quelque vieux liasse ou bibelot qui avaient un tant soi peu compté dans sa vie, quelque cadavre d'oiseau mort.

Tel un pilleur de tombe venu dépouiller la dernière demeure d'un disparu, sans vie aucune, pour emporter quelque détail insignifiant de quelque victime de guerre, venu s'assurer qu'il ne restait rien, que tout était en place. Il se faisait lui-même l'effet, l'image d'un vautour, d'un charognard. Il se sentait comme ceux qui ne récupéraient que les pièces les plus présentables pour les exposer dans les vitrines hermétiques de musées déserts, tels des trophées de guerre gagnés à l'odieuse Est que l'on piétinait sans vergogne, aucun n'avait plus peur, maintenant que le mur était brisé.

Les gens devaient être bien content de se voir enfin détaché de ces briques, qui durant toute leur vie les avaient emprisonnés. Seulement, pour lui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il en était débarrassé. Depuis le jour où il l'avait trouvé, le mur s'était écroulé. Pour lui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus. Il était mal à l'aise parmi les décombres, des vestiges qui ne lui rappelaient que trop la déchéance, ne le rappelait que trop à sa propre impuissance, incapacité de faire face, à l'inutilité de ses manœuvres, ainsi qu'à la stupidité profonde et chronique dont il faisait preuve.

Les bulldozers ratissaient les voies de circulation en fauchant tout sur leur passage, vivants comme inanimés, terre et pensées, faisaient son action, celle d'effacer toute mémoire, pelles bien hautes, menaçantes, pour arracher ce qu'il restait, des monuments du triomphe aux stèles gravées, ciselées, incrustées de souvenir, dont seules devaient avoir accès les défunts et ceux qui étaient encore là après eux.

Aussi, d'aucuns anciens résidents récupéraient ce qu'ils pouvaient avant d'être expulsés, chassés de chez eux, du pays qui avait accueilli leurs pères et leur ainés, chassés de leur patrie avant de pouvoir voir leurs maisons s'écrouler, leur foyer effondrés et leur cœur brisés en même temps que les boulets venaient fracasser les fenêtres, frapper aux portes, éreinter les murs et éteindre les feux de cheminée. C'était au profit de nouveaux habitants, d'immigrants typés et d'étrangers qui repeuplaient les zones à l'abandon, au nom d'une doctrine qu'ils n'avaient jamais accepté, de lois qu'ils n'avaient jamais approuvé, sans qu'on leur laisse le choix ou consulte leur avis que ces hommes ravalés au rang de soldats de plomb, condamnés à servir, à obéir sans trainer, sans discuter, étaient remplacés.

La Prusse n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Mais elle ne devait plus être. Et tout ça devant lui.

Bientôt tout ce qui appartenait aux prussiens n'étaient plus, tout ce qui avait autrefois été à l'impressionnante, terrifiante et awesome Prussia disparaissait progressivement. Et tout ça sous ses yeux.

Les œuvres se raréfiaient, les inscriptions plus encore, tous ce qui concernaient, se rapportaient ou que l'on imputait d'une manière ou d'une autre à Gilbert lui était successivement soustrait. Et tout ce qui se rattachait à _son _passé, ce dont son avenir comme son présent dépendait, essais et manuels d'écoliers, archives aussi bien que notes et cahiers, mémoires, chroniques, tout cela y passait, au four crématoire, tout cela foutu au feu.

Autodafé. Et ce devant ses yeux.

Partout on cassait. Partout on rebâtissait. On rebaptisait les rues, effaçaient les noms sur les panneaux, les marques, les gravures, les cicatrices, les impacts de balles sur les murs, fracassait les cloisons, enterrait les ruines sous des monceaux de gravas, et tout ce qui avait vécu, tout ce qui avait fait sa beauté, les aigles, les enseignes, et les emblèmes, et les drapeaux. On offrait la Prusse à ses chiens, à ses nouveaux rois, à ses bourreaux. Berlin présentait de nouveau un visage lisse, comme une vitrine de magasin, avait un faciès sans accrocs, sans fauteur de trouble à ses pieds, sans nulle facette rugueuse, sans nulle figure dérangeante.

Prussia n'était plus là pour les emmerder. Prussia n'était plus là pour différencier l'Allemagne, pour la couper en deux. Elle était à nouveau unie, uniforme, unifiée.

Dissolution. « _Au nom de l'unité_ »_. _Et ça le rendait malade.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait retrouver. Prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait et le rapporter « chez lui ». C'est tout ce qui avait compté, un temps, malgré tout.

Mais la plupart des feuilles jaunies de la paperasse qu'il ramenait, avait sauvées, s'effritait sous ses doigts, ne restait pas assez longtemps pour qu'il ait le temps de les examiner, de recenser tel ou tel élément, de rapprocher tel autre de tel époque. Il n'avait toujours pas de mot pour la tristesse.

Bien sur, Gilbert lui avait parlé de son histoire, s'était venté de ses victoires et de ses conquêtes, bien sur il lui avait tout raconté. Mais toujours Matthew avait le sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Alors il avait décidé de se tourner vers le présent, et ses institutions officielles. Il avait été étudié à l'université libre de Berlin. Il avait mené une véritable enquête, interrogeant les érudits qui ne voulaient rien lui révéler d'une époque qu'ils croyaient révolue.

« On est en Allemagne, ici, mon garçon, pas en Prusse. »

Il interrogeait les documents, qui bien sur étaient vierges de toute information utile, examinait les manuscrits, s'était mis à apprendre le vieux prussien, et même renseigné sur le latin, des fois que cela lui permette de relever un indice qui lui aurait échappé sur telle ou telle ligne, à telle ou telle page. Il avait ainsi compulsé, épluché, répertorié quelques centaines d'ouvrages, en il ne savait d'innombrables journées. Et s'était aperçu qu'on n'en apprenait bien moins dans les livres que ce qu'il avait toujours pensé. Cela ne suffisait pas à reconstituer l'Histoire.

Après plusieurs mois avortés, essais étouffés dans l'œuf, il s'était résolu à ne faire confiance qu'à lui-même. Et s'était mis à prendre le train depuis gare de Lehrte, à voyager en bus et tramway. Il en avait eu assez, soudainement, de passer chaque matin par la même Place de Potsdam, le même pont d'Oberbaumbrücke et devant la même Porte de Brandebourg dont il avait l'impression qu'elle le narguait de par sa largeur et son étendue, l'écrasait de sa grandeur, comme pour lui signifier de la distance à palier, des limites qu'il devait franchir et du passé qu'il avait encore à rallier.

C'était pourtant incessamment la même ritournelle. Redondante, il avait commencé par ratisser l'East Side Gallery, puis avait été consulté les archives nationales de Bauhaus-Archiv, écumé les

bibliothèques comme l'Alte Bibliothek, les galeries, telles Alte Nationalgalerie, Neue Nationalgalerie, Berlinische Galerie, ou Gemäldegalerie, fouillé ensuite les musées poussiéreux du centre-ville, le

Bröhan-Museum, le musée historique allemand, juif, le Brücke-Museum pour n'en citer que quelques uns, et ceux plus discrets des quartiers Est, Jagdschloss Grunewald, Kulturforum,

le musée de Berggruen par exemple, s'était encore aventuré dans ceux des plus grandes villes du pays, et Senckenberg, et Städel, avant de s'atteler aux plus petites villes, peut-être préservées des carnages de la capitale. Il prit la route de la région de l'Elbe, du Schleswig Holstein et du musée d'Altona, alla à l'université Johann Wolfgang Goethe et jusqu'à l'ancien camp de concentration deGedenkstätte Neuengamme, quadrilla tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement, receler d'une information clé, d'un événement particulier, d'une bribe de l'Histoire, ou d'un simple souvenir.

Il ne pouvait cependant s'éloigner longtemps. Il avait peur qu'une absence trop prolongée ne lui fasse perdre ses précieux souvenirs, et qu'un jour, aussi absurde que cela paraisse, il ne se rappelle plus ou se trouve son appartement, la faute à la distance qui se creusait, à la mort qui habitait ces lieux. Malgré tout ses efforts, le monde avait changé, il pouvait sentir les effluves de l'oubli qui hantait ceux qui restaient. Dans l'ombre. Les derniers.

Tous avaient peur de se réveiller, un jour, pour ne plus rien reconnaitre autour d'eux dans un monde qui n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'ils avaient connus, qui ne les reconnaissait plus et qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas. Tous avaient peur de se lever un jour en ayant oublié ou ils habitaient, leur dernier refuge, leurs racines.

Personne ne voulait avoir à ouvrir les yeux dans un monde qui n'avait plus besoin de leur présence, qui s'en était débarrassé, d'eux, et de leurs souvenirs.

Personne ne devrait vivre dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Ne pas savoir ce qu'on fait là, pourquoi on est encore là.

Et personne ne voulait la perdre, sa place dans le monde, la raison de continuer.

Alors il continuait à vivre, croyait pour eux. Pour chacun des prussiens qui maintenait encore la mémoire de leur pays éveillée. Et pour chacun des siens qui avaient immigré jusqu'ici, avait reconnu sa valeur. Il leur était reconnaissant, à tous ceux qui maintenaient Gilbert en vie, envers et contre tout.

Chaque soir ou dès qu'il pouvait revenir, il se réfugiait dans _leur_ chambre, s'asseyait à son bureau qu'il débarrassait du fatras qui l'encombrait, missives, journaux et dossiers, gardait juste son vieux presse-papier en forme d'aigle noir ainsi que son petit carnet bleu de Prusse délavé à la reliure de cuir, fermé, comme toujours, comme à cette époque.

Et tenait son journal. Il n'avait jamais voulu _le_ laisser regarder à l'intérieur, et pourtant s'était bien à lui qu'il se confiait, s'était ici qu'il consignait tout ce qu'il avait vécu, griffonnait tout ce dont il se rappelait, jour après jour, mot après mot, actes et sentiments, amour, rébellion, il couchait sur le papier ses peurs et sa rébellion, l'amour et la tristesse, qui s'entremêlaient d'étrange façon, selon comme l'inspiration lui venait, les souvenirs lui revenaient, à mesure que la plume, glissait, dansait sur la feuille blanche, fine, gracile et presque transparente, fragile comme de rien, comme un souffle de vent. Il couvrait une à une ces pages de son écriture, parfois nerveuse, parfois soignée, en fonction de son état, et toujours le noir emplissait le papier.

Pas de temps mort, pas de fin. Juste la bougie qui tremblait à coté, et le frisson de se dire que peu importe combien il en tournait, combien il en écrivait, il y aurait toujours une page à tourner, toujours une page pour inscrire, toujours du vécu à consigner, des choses à griffonner et des souvenirs à coucher. Peu importait combien de temps passait, il y aurait quelque chose à vivre, quelque chose à se rappeler. Pour se souvenir.

Il se plaisait à dire, que là au moins, ils étaient intacts. Personne jamais ne pourrait les lui prendre. Avant il les gardait de lui, et maintenant de tous les autres. Il les lui montrait, n'hésitait pas. Car leurs souvenirs n'appartenaient qu'à eux, c'était leur secret à tous les deux.

Et toujours, il gardait à un endroit sans marque page son jardin secret.

Il était à la limite, en plein milieu de la Potsdamer Platz, dans le no-mans-land, mais il lui suffisait de l'avoir, de savoir qu'il l'avait, pour se laisser bercer tranquillement, se laisser aller.

Comme à cette époque jamais révolue. C'était dans ses moments qu'il se sentait le plus près de lui.

Le livre à la main, ouvert, il pouvait alors sans craindre du regard des autres marcher tranquillement, au lieu de courir, fouler de ses pas la terre qu'il aimait, au lieu des pavés et des briques, et alors retrouver celui qu'il aimait.

Les contours autour de lui se brouillaient, les formes se mêlaient, floues, les unes aux autres, se faisaient brouillard, l'encre restant visible quelques secondes, le temps que le sens des paroles ne la transforme, que les mots ne transcendent sa pensée, puis fondait pour former un autre monde. Encore un pas, et il franchissait le seuil, la _mort_, ce mur qui les séparait. Il ne lui faisait plus peur, devenu depuis longtemps volutes immatériels, qu'il traversait aisément avant de se trouver transporté dans un ailleurs, dans un passé qu'il savait être sa vraie vie, sa vraie maison, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Déchirait le brouillard, voici le visage blanc d'un ami, et sa paume se faufilait dans la sienne. Chaude. Ignorant le froid, snobant la pluie, ils continuaient à avancer, main dans la main, comme toujours.

_« Te rejoindre, ou que tu sois. »_

Il pouvait presque être heureux, au moins content, au moins un instant, pour cet instant, sentir le sourire courir sur ses lèvres, le rire les habitait, il pouvait revivre ses instants, qui ne dépérissaient pas, ne périraient jamais, qu'importe l'acharnement qu'on y mettrait. C'était son monde.

Il rejoignait son appartement, n'avait plus peur de ne pas le reconnaitre et d'oublier, la façade étant restée tel quel. La guerre n'avait pas eu le temps de commencer, dans cet espace qu'il contrôlait, ce temps à eux, qui leur appartenait.

Selon ses envies, ses desideratas, ce qui lui manquait le plus, ce dont il souhaitait le plus de se souvenir. S'il y en avait un qu'il aimait bien se remémorer, il se rappelait à lui. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, les images se succédaient d'elles-mêmes devant ses yeux, les sons défilaient à ses oreilles, et les sensations coulaient en son corps, merveilleusement fluides et bien coordonnées tel le courant d'un cours d'eau.

C'était cela, à son sens, revivre.

Non pas qu'il confonde passé et présent, mais cette époque était pour lui le seul début de sa vie, alors il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il considère cela comme sa propre réalité. Et même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, sa conviction, était qu'un jour, cela serait à nouveau. Tout redeviendrait comme cela avait toujours été, et il n'y aurait plus à s'inquiéter. Cela _devait _redevenir la réalité, pas seulement _sa_ réalité, mais_** la**_ réalité.

Et Gilbert fermait la porte derrière eux, comme pour un peu mieux sceller leur foyer, leur intimité, les protéger de tout ce qui pourrait les atteindre, telles la distance et la mort, qui n'avaient pas court ici, ne pourraient jamais frapper. Là-bas, il se sentait invincible rien ni personne ne pouvait les atteindre.

Et ils montaient à l'étage, et Matthew s'allongeait sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête, comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu à s'inquiéter. Et Gilbert se penchait sur lui, ses yeux pétillants de malice, son rire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, comme s'il ne devait jamais disparaitre, et il avait ces mots :

« Laisse-moi t'aimer. Laisse-moi te faire exister. Laisse-moi _t'échauffer_… »

De par l'amour qu'il lui portait, lui apportait, il le faisait exister. Il pensait que sa propre grandeur suffisait à le faire exister. Il ne vivait pas dans son ombre, loin de là. En l'enveloppant de son aura, en l'auréolant de sa gloire, et grâce à sa puissante lumière, chaleureuse, réconfortante, il le révélait, le faisait paraitre, connaitre aux yeux de l'extérieur, de ceux qui ne le voyait ni ne l'entendait d'ordinaire. Naturellement, s'il existait pour lui, il devait exister aux yeux du monde entier. Il était inconcevable qu'_ils _continuent à l'ignorer, que le monde ne continue à bouder sa présence si lui le remarquait, le reconnaissait et faisait tout pour l'aimer. Ce serait là un grave et sévère outrage, non seulement envers Canada mais aussi et surtout envers lui, Prussia. C'était ainsi qu'il raisonnait.

Alors il l'avait laissé faire. L'allonger doucement et lui retirer délicatement ses lunettes.

« Sa te plait, de vivre à mes cotés, avec moi, pour moi ? »

Un peu de souci était visible dans sa voix.

Bien sur que ça lui plaisait. Puisqu'ils vivaient l'un pour l'autre.

Et ce rire.

Kesesese~

« Dis, tu aimes ça, hein, exister ? »

Une légère pression.

Il avait rit à son tour, Prussia était le seul à tirer ce son de sa bouche. Le seul aussi qui parvenait à le faire sourire et à le rendre heureux. Très heureux. Et il en était fier.

Tout cet intérêt seulement tourner vers lui, tout son être rivé sur lui et ses yeux dans les siens, dirigés rien que sur lui, concentré sur et pour rien d'autre que lui. Il avait son entière attention pour lui tout seul. Et c'était quelque chose de merveilleux, de grisant, de savoir que non seulement cette personne, là, sur lui, avec lui, faisait attention à lui, mais ne faisait attention _qu'à_ lui. Il découvrait le partage. Etre à Prussia pour qu'il soit à lui. Plus que l'attachement qu'ils avaient mutuellement, l'un comme l'autre savait que tant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne briserait la chaine qui les reliait, ils ne seraient pas séparés. Et cette vérité était toute la foi, tout ce qui avait valeur de loi comme de commandement pour Matthew.

« Dis-moi, dis-le moi, que t'aimes ça, exister ! » Derrière ces mots, une véritable inquiétude qu'il voulait lui voir balayer d'un revers de mots. Qu'il chuchota à son oreille.

« Fais-moi exister. »

Il était le seul à le faire exister et à lui redonner la joie de vivre. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant exister qu'en sa présence. Et c'était à ce moment là si bon de vivre.

« Montre-moi que toi aussi tu existes. » D'un revers de main.

Ce qu'il fit. Il l'attira à lui. Il adorait quand Gilbert le laissait s'exprimer, faire le premier pas, quitte à attendre. Cela prouvait encore plus qu'il tenait à lui et faisait attention à ce qu'il ressentait, attentif au moindre signe, prenant garde à ce qu'il ne demeure pas inactif, passif.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, vibrant qu'à cet instant-ci.

« Conquiers-moi… ! »

Il était le seul à lui arracher ce cri. Il n'y avait qu'en sa présence qu'il arrivait à crier. Il n'y avait que sa présence qui lui donnait la force de crier. Son nom. Qui il était.

Il ne s'était jamais senti si heureux que maintenant, ici-bas.

Et puis tout se mis à décliner autour de lui. Comme ça, sans raison, le sourire de Gilbert se figea. Il ne se fana point cependant, resta en l'état. Comme tout ce qui l'environnait, comme sa propre vision, ses propres sens, et la scène qui peu à peu perdait de sa netteté, de sa réalité. Il détestait ce moment, celui ou on le rappelait à l'ordre, ou il savait que tout était fini. Fini de rêver. Il avait déjà essayé de s'y accrocher, aux bribes de rêve, mais cela ne faisait que plus de mal encore, cela ne faisait que l'éloigner davantage. Il ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

Si bien qu'il fit la seule chose qu'il lui apparut sensé et judicieux sur le moment, il releva la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour s'ajuster au le contexte ambiant. Il reconnaissait l'endroit, la dure chaise ou il était assis, le bureau de bois encombré d'une tonne de paperasse et d'une lampe dont la faible lueur ne suffisait point à éclairer les hauts rayonnages qui étouffaient la pièce dans une ambiance feutrée, mais suffisamment intimiste pour lui et les recherches qu'il menait.

La « Staatsbibliothek zu Berlin » oubibliothèque centrale de Berlin, ou il avait dû atterrir après un détour fait à l'université, et s'y était endormi, comme souvent lorsqu'il feuilletait son journal en pleine journée. C'était tout juste ce dont il arrivait à se souvenir concernant son avancée jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui signifiait que ses investigations n'avaient en rien avancées.

Il soupira quand un autre souvenir se rappela à sa bonne conscience en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, s'étant jusque là contenté de se manifester par l'intermédiaire d'un certain mal de crane. Celui-ci s'était installé dès son réveil, le vrillant d'un rappel presque constant, lancinant, comme si les cloches elles-mêmes le sonnaient. Mais c'était en réalité bien plus important que cela.

Rassemblant précipitamment ses affaires et consultant sa montre, qui heureusement était toujours là pour lui rappeler à quel _moment_ il était censé être –trop aimable-, il constata qu'il n'était pas en avance et se dépêcha de sortir. Cela devait etre pour ça, bien sur, que son horloge interne l'avait alerté.

Aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Un nouveau jour. Aujourd'hui se tenait une conférence, qu'il ne devait _absolument _pas manquer, à laquelle il _tenait _à participer. Au Canada.

Et si cela revêtait d'une telle importance pour lui, c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de la première fois que son gouvernement acceptait une telle démarche, la première aussi qu'il avait décidé seul, avant de recevoir l'accord de ses dirigeants.

Un discours.

Cela ne paraissait peut-être pas grand-chose comme intervention mais c'est durant ce dernier –et premier- qu'il se ferait remarquer. Son intention était en réalité plus large, de même que l'opération dans son ensemble avait une visée bien plus grande et symbolique que ce qu'il avait laissé entendre à ses autorités.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait entreprit voilà quelque temps, dont la décision remontait à loin, très loin, tant et si bien qu'il ne savait plus combien d'années, indifféremment du reste, s'étaient écoulées, depuis : changer. Pour lui.

Comme eux avaient rayé les panneaux, comme eux avaient changé de route, comme eux avaient bâti des villes, lui aussi s'était convaincu qu'il pouvait changer.

Car c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Devenir quelqu'un. Pas n'importe qui.

Il n'avait rien préparé, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Tout était déjà écrit. Dans le petit cahier qu'il serrait contre sa poitrine alors qu'il courrait, comme toujours.

Courir. Vivre. Croire.

Pour ne pas être en retard, arriver trop tard. Seulement aujourd'hui, il croyait, peut-être un peu plus fort que d'habitude, que cela ne serait pas vain.

Il n'était jamais trop tard.

Déjà Matthew franchissait le brouillard, voyait le soleil au-delà. Les plaines de son territoire, et les collines, et les chemins.

Il pouvait changer, en sa mémoire. Car jusqu'à présent, il avait tout fait pour Gilbert, tout fait pour le retrouver. Tout sauf…

Etre lui-même.

Comment espérait-il le retrouver, s'il se sacrifiait à sa cause ? Si lui-même disparaissait, il pouvait espérer continuer à vivre en Prussia, et inversement. Mais pour l'instant, c'était lui qui portait leurs deux existences sur ses épaules, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prit en compte, c'est que lui-même pouvait disparaitre, au profit de cette présence, au profit de _sa_ présence. Il devait arrêter de se voiler la face, Matthew et Gilbert ne pouvaient continuer à coexister en une seule pensée, il arriverait forcément un moment ou l'un devrait prendre l'avantage, et même inconsciemment, et même involontairement, viendrait à faire disparaitre l'autre. Il savait ce qu'il adviendrait, mais en mesurait pour la première fois l'étendue véritable. Et les conséquences, et les enjeux.

Il était partit du raisonnement que s'il vivait pour Gilbert, il continuerait à vivre. Mais à quel prix ? La réponse lui apparaissait clairement, maintenant Au prix et au détriment de lui-même. Il en était venu à oublier son commandement premier : vivre pour eux-deux. Cela impliquait aussi de vivre pour _lui_, pour _soi-même_.

Etre lui sans pour autant oublier l'autre. Cela impliquait un équilibre constant, difficile à trouver et difficile à garder. Une attention de tous les instants. Sauf que c'était ça, sa vraie force, celle de faire front, seul, pour tous. Cela avait toujours été cela. Car lui savait ce que ça faisait de ne pas exister aux yeux des autres. Alors il savait vivre pour ceux que plus personne ne regardait, que plus personne ne voyait, que l'on croyait disparus. La compréhension, et l'espoir. Comprendre les autres alors qu'il ne se comprenait pas lui-même, et espérer, là ou plus personne ne le faisait, là ou tout le monde l'avait perdu. L'espérance.

Il mesurait enfin ce qu'il incarnait, réalisait finalement sa véritable valeur.

Le livre claqua entre ses mains. Le jeune homme, debout sur l'estrade, remonta ses lunettes, se pencha vers le micro.

« Il était un homme. Un vrai. Un grand.

Il voulait devenir quelqu'un, il voulait être quelqu'un.

Il aimait à être remarqué. Il se plaisait à se faire remarquer.

Mais il ne désirait pas disparaitre, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on l'oublie.

Pour cela, il faisait tout pour qu'on le remarque, tout ce dont il avait besoin était un peu de reconnaissance, de considération, et de déférence.

Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose en réalité, pas autre chose qu'exister.

Exister par ses mots. Exister par ses actes.

Il voulait laisser sa marque en ce monde, comme il l'a fait pour moi. Il voulait marquer les esprits, marquer les gens. C'était dans ce but, disait-il, qu'il était né, qu'il vivait. Sa ne servait à rien de vivre, si c'était juste pour vivre, et ne rien faire d'autre, ne pas chercher, ne prendre aucun risque.

Il fallait montrer, à chaque instant, qu'on voulait vivre, en mettant cette vie en danger, qu'on méritait de vivre, toujours, en vendant chèrement sa peau.

Il fallait prouver que personne d'autre ne méritât de vivre à notre place, et pour cela ne jamais regretter ce que l'on faisait, agir en conséquence, et en toute circonstance, faire tout ce que l'on pouvait, afin qu'il n'y ait aucun regret à nous avoir donné la vie.

C'était ainsi, à ce prix, qu'on pouvait vivre, qu'on se devait d'exister, pour lui. La valeur de la vie, c'est ce qu'il m'a apprit.

J'étais quelqu'un. Mais c'est tout juste si je le remarquais, car ce n'était pas le cas pour tous ceux qui m'entouraient. Personne ne me remarquait, personne ne me voyait, chacun m'ignorait, tous m'oubliait. Sauf lui.

Il se prénomme Gilbert. Le représentant de la Prusse.

Et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai compris. On n'existe pas tant qu'on est là pour personne, et que personne n'est là pour soi, pour nous faire exister.

Lui a été là pour moi. Il m'a appris qui j'étais en vérité, car je ne pouvais savoir.

_« N'oublie jamais qui tu es._

_Canada._

_Tant que tu te souviendras de ce nom, tu ne mourras pas._

_« Matthew ». _Birdy

_Tant que tu sauras comment tu t'appelles, tu ne disparaitras jamais. »_

Avant lui, personne ne me l'a jamais dit.

Et maintenant, je n'ai plus peur.

_« Fais-toi remarquer ! »_

Plus peur d'être oublié, plus peur de disparaitre.

_« Ne te laisse pas oublier, ne te fais pas oublier ! »_

Au moins ce jour, j'existe pour vous, pour chacun d'entre vous, pour chacun de mes citoyens, chaque membre de mon peuple. Et c'est encore une opportunité que je lui dédie.

A l'époque, j'avais renoncé à vivre. Lui m'a réapprit ce qu'était la vie, ce que c'était d'exister, ce que c'était de vivre. Sa ne sert à rien d'exister si c'est juste pour soi, car la vérité c'est qu'on n'existe vraiment qu'auprès des autres, car sans eux, on n'est rien. J'avais essayé de vivre par moi-même, mais la vérité c'est que j'aurais fini par disparaitre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, car personne ne peut vivre uniquement pour soi-même, sans quelqu'un auprès de qui exister, sans quelqu'un à aimer, à considérer, et à qui s'attacher.

Aujourd'hui je suis là pour réaliser ce qu'il avait toujours voulu de moi. Que je sois moi-même, et que j'existe pour moi un peu aussi », et en disant ça il sourit. C'était un sourire qui se perdait dans le brouillard, mais un sourire qui aurait put atteindre n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, par delà le voile même.

« Il existe ici deux fléaux, qui touchent l'humanité, comme chacun d'entre nous, vous et moi.

La distance.

Tous les obstacles qu'elle érige entre les hommes pour les séparer, alors que l'on courre, désespérément, sous la pluie, dans le froid, et tout ce qu'elle signifie. Quand notre cœur a mal, parce _qu'il _a été enlevé loin de nous, _elle_ est là quand on sait qu'on ne va plus pouvoir le voir, ni l'entendre, plus être capable ne serait-ce que de _toucher_, _elle_ est là. Il n'y a pas de mot pour la tristesse, pour celle qui nous emplis, dans laquelle nous menaçons de couler, et de nous noyer dans la solitude. La distance est là pour ça.

Et la mort.

De cette limite bien définie qui n'est là que pour décider de ce qui va la suivre, et de ce qui va rester, qui ne signifie rien d'autre sinon la perte de l'autre, la disparition pure et simple, pour vous montrer toute l'injustice, la cruauté et le caractère indéfectible, impitoyable d'une fatalité qui nous est commune. Quand l'on perd la signification, le sens de la vie,_ elle_ est là quand l'on perd jusqu'à la raison de continuer, à courir, continuer à vivre et croire, _elle_ est là. L'on se dit que finalement, vivre ne sert à rien, si l'on est tous condamné à mourir à jour, et l'on tombe dans le précipice. La mort est là pour ça.

Le temps nous dira que tout est fini. Qu'il n'y aura pas de lendemain. De l'un et de l'autre découle l'oubli.

Mais nos souvenirs, _eux_, ne pourront jamais être effacés. Les souvenirs ne sont pas que des bribes du passé, ils sont _notre_ vivant. Ils nous permettent de survivre dans le cœur des gens qui se rappelleront de nous, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne faut pas oublier ce qui s'est passé, que c'est notre devoir de ne jamais oublier ceux qui ont été là avant nous, ne jamais oublier de se souvenir d'eux pour continuer à les faire exister. Nous sommes en charge d'eux, comme je suis en charge de Gilbert, et d'autres encore serons en charge de notre souvenir, pour qu'il perdure, pour qu'il puisse ainsi survivre, oui même à la distance, même à la mort.

Moi-même je suis pour réaliser les vœux et la volonté d'autrui. Je suis là pour _lui_, pour moi, et pour ceux qui ne le sont plus, pour tous ceux qui n'ont plus la chance d'être ici.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut laisser une trace de soi dans le monde, si l'on veut échapper à la mort, si l'on ne veut pas sombrer dans l'oubli et disparaitre. Car la vraie mort n'arrive que quand plus personne ne se souvient.

Et il est quelque chose, quelque chose en particulier, qui me dit que Prussia est encore là, parmi nous, qu'il n'a jamais disparu, qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'exister. C'est aussi ma raison de vivre, et de continuer à croire en la vie, en son sens, le sens que je lui donne.

Avoir quelqu'un à qui s'attacher, quelqu'un à ses cotés, un ami dont on ne sait qu'il ne vous abandonnera jamais, qu'il restera à jamais à vos cotés, dont on ne sait qu'il ne vous oubliera pas, quelque chose, ici-bas, pour vous reliez à la vie, ce simple fait est la plus belle réalité qui soit.

C'est pour cela que je m'y raccroche de toutes mes forces, et que je ne cesserai jamais de m'y accrocher.

_« Reste awesome. »_

Car je ne l'oublierai jamais, celui qui m'a donné un passé, quelque chose en quoi croire et une raison de vivre, celui à qui je suis attaché. Celui qui m'a donné ses souvenirs, ses si merveilleux souvenirs que j'ai juré de garder de l'oubli comme je le garderai lui, enfoui au plus profond de mon cœur, à jamais dans ma mémoire. Il m'a accepté, s'est confié à moi. Il est tout ce que j'ai.

_« Attends-moi ! »_

Pas un instant Gilbert ne m'a abandonné, et pas un instant je ne l'ai abandonné. Quand nous marchons dans la rue, il n'a jamais cessé de garder sa main dans la mienne. C'est pourquoi je ne lui lâcherai la main. Nous avons cru l'un dans l'autre, je crois en lui, et lui croit en moi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Oui encore aujourd'hui, je continue à exister pour lui, et lui continue à exister en moi, pour _moi_.

_« Te rejoindre, ou que tu sois. »_

Le fait est qu'il m'aime, et c'est un fait, oui, je l'aime, et cette somptueuse réciproque nous maintient mutuellement au bord du précipice, nous maintient attaché l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir jamais tomber. On veille l'un sur l'autre et cela nous permet de vivre, nous garde en vie, car tant qu'on ne cesse de croire l'un en l'autre, aucun de nous deux ne peut mourir.

C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de faire ce discours, pour que personne n'oublie celui à qui je suis attaché. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de dédier un peu de ma personne à Gilbert, en proclamant ici et maintenant la région d'Ontario-sud comme la Nouvelle Prusse ! »

_**Car l'Amour est la seule chose capable de casser la distance, de défaire la mort.**_

* * *

_As of April 14, 2011 Prussia is a micro nation. And since a long time a part of Ontario in Canada._

Glory to Prussia and Canada!

Sayonara mina / Das vidania / Arrivederci a tutti / Goodbye people / Salut à tous!


End file.
